Kokoro no Miko
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: [Yuri][HimekoxChikane]Após alguns anos finalmente Chikane cumpre sua promessa. Retornar ao mundo para ver sua querida Himeko. O encontro dos corações das sacerdotisas.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta fanfic tem postagem original de 2006 ou 2007, não me lembro exatamente. Na época ela foi postada por outro pen name (Akuko no Oni).**  
 **Eu a editei para respostagem, mas algumas coisas eu tive que manter, por exemplo, eu não uso o marcador POV mais em minha escrita. Eu tentei rescrever onde dava para tirar, mas em tudo foi impossível de tirar, visto que eles guardam os "sentimentos" das duas na narração.**  
 **Por ter tão poucas fanfics em português de Kannazuki no Miko, resolvi posta-la novamente, mesmo ela sendo tão ruim.**  
 **Atenção essa fic é melosa, muito melosa, diabéticos cuidado**.

* * *

(Notas originais da fanfic)

Legenda: "aspas" = pensamentos

Fic dedicada a Sailor H

Chikane está meio (meio Setsuna?) OOC.

* * *

 **Kokoro No Miko – by Akuko no Oni**

 **Himeko POV**

Na vila de Mahoroba o tempo passa muito devagar. As pessoas, a natureza, tudo segue seu ritmo calmamente. Passaram-se alguns anos desde meu aniversário de 16 anos. Era um lindo dia de sol, eu esperava o sinal de pedestres abrir pacientemente. Foi quando a vi, meu coração bateu mais forte e por um momento o tempo parou. Meu coração acelerado, sim eu sentia, só poderia ser ela. A pessoa que eu esperava. A pessoa que me esperava nesse mundo. E sem querer, ao atravessar a rua, a abracei.

— Senhorita, o que foi, está bem?

— Me-me desculpa. É que você me lembra alguém muito querido.

"Que tonta eu sou, abraçando estranhos no meio da rua"

As buzinas finalmente chegam aos meus ouvidos. Tiro aquela visão dos meus pensamentos e saio correndo atravessando a rua. Quase sou atropelada, mas uma delicada mão me puxa para a calçada.

— Você está bem? – a garota que abracei momentos antes pergunta.

Coro imediatamente e aceno que sim com a cabeça. Do nada um sentimento profundo chega ao meu coração, esse olhar. Eu o conheço, de onde? Lágrimas escorrem por minha face. Dor. Uma profunda dor sobe ao meu peito, junto de uma alegria imensa. Minha cabeça começa a doer fortemente, perco minha consciência lentamente, mas aquele lindo sorriso não sai da minha mente.

 **Chikane POV**

Está entardecendo, vejo isso através da janela do meu quarto pelo jardim. O sol se pondo ao longe. Essa estranha garota, ela está dormindo até agora desde que desmaiou no meio da rua. Estou preocupada, mas os médicos disseram que ela está bem. Puxa eu ainda não sei o nome dela.

Ela também tem a mesma conchinha que eu. Rio baixinho lembrando da lenda delas. Para uma concha de dois lados, há apenas uma concha que combina com a outra. Apenas um par, um único par pode ser formado com essas duas conchas. Vejo a que está em seu colar e fico imaginando onde estará à outra concha do meu...

Ela suspira um pouco mais alto, despertando-me dos meus devaneios.

— Ai minha cabeça, hum? Onde estou?

— Quem bom que acordou!

Pego em suas mãos, não sei por que fiquei tão preocupada, mas ao ver seu lindo sorriso meu coração se enche de alegria.

— Oh! – ela fica vermelha – Meu deus, me desculpe senhorita!

Ela tenta se levantar bruscamente, estava tão envergonhada, suas bochechas vermelhas a entregavam. Então comecei a rir de seu jeito atrapalhado enquanto a seguro antes que ela caia no chão.

— Calma, você esteve muito tempo deitada. Se levantar de uma vez não é uma boa ideia.

Não resisto a outra risada ao vê-la mais vermelha ainda, ajudo-lhe a sentar na cama.

— Bem-vinda a minha casa. Sou Chikane – sorrio ao ver sua cara surpresa – Você desmaiou na rua.

— Chikane-chan... – ela sussurra.

— Disse algo?

— Ah nada, nada. É que seu nome me pareceu familiar.

Ela se levanta pronta para ir embora, uma tristeza repentina abate meu coração. Acho que eu não queria que ela fosse embora.

— Espere, talvez seja melhor você descansar mais pouco.

— Não se preocupe, estou bem. Agradeço pela ajuda e desculpe pelo transtorno.

A guio até porta, não quero que ela vá embora. Aquele sorriso, sinto que preciso dele.

— Tem certeza que está bem?

— Sim, obrigada, Chikane-san.

Mais uma vez, ela dá aquele sorriso maravilhoso que preenche meu coração. Não, ela não pode ir embora.

— Aqui – ela me estende um cartão – Sou fotógrafa. Se precisar de algum favor me procure. Será uma honra ajuda-la. Mais uma vez obrigada.

— Esper...

Não dá tempo de chamar. Ela sai correndo com pressa ao ver um táxi pela rua. Oh não! Eu nem ao menos perguntei seu nome. Mas olho com mais atenção o cartão em minhas mãos.

xXx

— Kurusugawa, aff onde você estará? Por que não atende o telefone?

Um jovem rapaz impaciente caminhava de um lado para o outro na porta de uma casa. Ele já estava desistindo, quando uma loira chega correndo.

— Me desculpa Ohgami-kun. – ela arfava.

— Hunf, Kurusugawa espero que não tenha esquecido da hora novamente. Por que não atende o telefone hein?

Himeko pega seu celular na bolsa, cinco chamadas não atendidas. Ela fica sem graça e pega o capacete entregue por Ohgami.

— Obrigada Ohgami-kun. Depois conto a você o que aconteceu. Vamos logo, a apresentação da Mako-chan vai começar!

Após uma longa noite de apresentações esportivas Himeko chega em casa. Sua amiga Makoto Saotome foi a campeã novamente nesse ano. Himeko estava muito feliz, já era a terceira vez que sua amiga ganhava. Além de trabalhar em eventos, seu hobby era fotografar seus amigos Souma e Makoto.

Estava muito cansada, ainda pensava naquela garota que viu na rua. Algumas lágrimas teimavam em cair, mas ela ouviu latidos de seu cãozinho. Ele era preto, com as patinhas e o pescoço branco.

— Oh! Querido Mi, que mamãe esquecida eu sou. Me perdoe. Venha vou colocar comida para você.

A noite passou longamente. Aquelas jovens senhoritas que se encontraram na rua custam a dormir, pois em seus corações sentem algo as chamando.

xXx

— Au! Au! AU! AU!

Himeko desperta preguiçosa com os latidos ao longe de seu querido cãozinho.

— Mi que cedo, ah o despertador ainda nem tocou. Mas claro hoje é sábado. – resmungou aborrecida.

Os latidos continuam insistentes. Ela resolve se levantar para abrir a porta para Mi, os latidos vinham da porta da frente, estranhou, mas acaba indo abri-la.

— Está bem Mi você ganh...

Himeko não terminou a frase, seu cãozinho pulava alegre ao redor de uma jovem. Vermelha por ainda estar de pijama convidou-a para entrar e pediu para que a mesma esperasse ela trocar de roupa.

— Obrigada por esperar, Chikane-san.

— Não se preocupe, eu que peço desculpa por chegar tão cedo. Pensei que trabalhasse hoje. Perdoe-me.

— Hihihi não se preocupe, eu devia estar mesmo trabalhando. Mas estou de folga. É bom ter companhia para o café da manhã. Venha!

Chikane fica vermelha com a espontaneidade da jovem loira, não estava acostumada com pessoas tão enérgicas. Mas aquele sorriso a fascinava. Tomaram café alegremente, Chikane adorou Himeko, pois ela sabia arrancar boas gargalhadas, algo que ela não costumava fazer.

— Venha Chikane-chan! Posso lhe chamar assim? Vou mostrar meu estúdio.

— Cla, claro. Pode me chamar assim. – ficou vermelha.

Himeko morava sozinha em uma grande casa. Montou no maior cômodo da residência seu estúdio de fotografias, mas o utilizava apenas para trabalhos pessoais, já que sempre era contratada pelos estúdios profissionais da cidade para trabalhar. Nele possuía várias fotos pelas paredes de variados temas. A casa toda na verdade tinha seus trabalhos pendurados.

— Sinta-se em casa, não repare a bagunça.

— Não se preocupe, não vou.

Himeko procurava algo nas gavetas de sua mesa, Chikane ficou observando melhor. Duas pessoas tinham destaque em suas fotos, uma garota de olhos verdes e um jovem rapaz.

"Será seu namorado?" – indagou a si mesma Chikane.

— Chikane-chan!

A jovem virou sorrindo ao ouvir a voz de Himeko, sendo pega de surpresa com um flash.

— O que?

Mais flash foram disparados. Himeko ria com a surpresa de Chikane e com a face vermelha da morena ao tentar pegar a máquina da mão de Himeko.

— Pare com isso!

— Hahaha você fica linda zangada Chikane-chan.

Ambas ficaram sem graça, Himeko sentou em frente ao seu computador ligando-o.

— Desculpe. Mas fotos surpresas são as melhores Chikane-chan. Vamos ver como elas ficaram?

— Err... Está bem, mas não faça mais isso por favor.

Himeko voltou a rir com a cara vermelha de Chikane. Elas conectaram a máquina digital ao computador. Além de verem as fotos de Chikane, Himeko mostrou um pouco de seu trabalho.

O dia nunca tinha passado tão depressa, mas logo chegou o entardecer.

— Obrigada pela diversão de hoje, Himeko.

— Eu que agradeço, sempre é muito bom fazer novos amigos não é Chikane-chan?

— Si-sim. Bem eu já vou indo.

— Espere, você não quer levar uma foto? Pegue pra mim nessa gaveta aí perto de você os papeis de fotos, que vou edita-la.

Himeko ficou distraída em frente ao PC, Chikane ao procurar os papeis achou um álbum de fotografias de capa branca. Sem querer o deixou cair e viu fotos de Himeko mais nova. A loira ao ouvir o barulho olhou para ver o que estava acontecendo.

— Tudo bem?

— Me desculpe, caiu no chão.

— Não se preocupe é um álbum velho.

A loira começa a folhear o álbum, as duas se sentaram juntas para ver melhor.

— Agora que percebi Himeko, você não me mostrou fotos suas.

— Err, não gosto de tirar fotos de mim mesma, essas são de quando estava na escola.

— Seu cabelo era comprido.

— Sim...

Seu olhar se tornou distante, parou numa página que tinha fotos dela sozinha, nunca descobriu o porquê, mas sempre que as admirava tinha vontade de chorar. Mas perto de Chikane, as fotos pareciam trazer uma imensa alegria.

— Himeko?

— Oh, me perdoe. Eu me distraí né?

A morena balançou a cabeça negando.

— Não, eu só ia dizer que essas fotos suas sozinha são lindas.

— Obrigada, Chikane-chan - abriu um largo sorriso - Ah é mesmo sua foto.

Após Himeko arrumar a foto de Chikane elas foram para fora se despedir.

— Obrigada pela companhia, Chikane-chan.

— Eu que agradeço pela foto Himeko.

— Não foi nada, considere um presente por ter me ajudado ontem.

Chikane caminhou para a rua, para pegar o táxi, quando ouviu Himeko gritar acenando:

— Chikane-chan! Obrigada, por favor, volte sempre que quiser!

Seu coração encheu de alegria, poderia ver aquele sorriso novamente e uma sensação agradável preencheu seu corpo. Não sabia bem o que sentia, mas pensou que tinha encontrado a pessoa que a esperava nesse mundo.

 **Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

(Notas originais da fic)

Esqueci de mencionar, mas a fanfic se passa após o término do anime. O sobrenome da Chikane muda, porque afinal é uma nova vida.

"aspas" = pensamentos

* * *

 **Kokoro No Miko – by Akuko no Oni**

Capítulo 2

— Himeko! Himeko!

A jovem loira permanecia dormindo sobre sua mesa. Em seu rosto despontava um leve sorriso.

— Grrrrrrr acorde, Hi-me-ko!

— AHH!

Himeko pula de sua cadeira assustada, batendo sem querer a cabeça no queixo de sua amiga.

— Ai ai ai!

— Himeko que cabeça dura...

— Hehehe – ela fica sem graça – desculpe Mako-chan.

Makoto Saotome, jovem atleta e amiga de Himeko. Com olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos curtos, possuía o título de melhor atleta da cidade, não só por suas habilidades, como também pelo seu jeito de ser.

— Himeko como consegue dormir trabalhando?

— Er... hum.. hahaha – ficou extremamente vermelha.

"Talvez por que eu não tenha dormido direito"

— Aff. – Makoto fica com cara de aborrecida – Então vamos sair! – dá um tapa nas costas de Himeko que quase cai.

— Mako-chan! Já disse pra não fazer isso.

— Hahahaha. Anime-se Himeko, olha o que eu ganhei.

A loira distraída desligou seu computador e ao virar sua cadeira, para ver o que Makoto tinha, esbarrou no álbum branco esquecido sobre a mesa, derrubando-o no chão.

— Himeko, como você anda estabanada.

Makoto pega o álbum no chão e começa a folhear as páginas.

— Err.. – Himeko pega o álbum – Melhor guardar para não estragar.

— Sem graça, Himeko você não gosta de ver esse álbum, que egoísta. Só porque você não gosta, não significa que eu não possa.

— Mako-chan você sabe que não é isso. Afinal o que você trouxe?

Makoto estende dois ingressos amarelos claro a sua amiga.

— Aqui – pisca o olho direito – Himeko que tal convidar o Souma para sair? Você dois juntos ahhh! – seus olhos brilharam.

— Mako-chan... Você sabe que eu e o Ohgami somos apenas amigos. Não sei porque insiste...

— Himeko, se você ficar esperando a pessoa de sua visão vai morrer sozinha. Além do mais..

— NÃO DIGA ISSO! – a fotografa se exalta - Mako-chan não diga isso, meu coração sabe que essa pessoa me espera e ele também deseja encontra-la...

— Himeko-chan... Me desculpa... Eu não queria...

Algumas lágrimas escorriam no rosto de Himeko, Makoto a abraçou e assim ficaram por um tempo.

— Himeko-chan, eu entendo que espere esse alguém, mas enquanto essa pessoa querida não aparece, acho melhor você não ficar sozinha...

A fotografa secou suas lágrimas e largou a amiga.

— Eu não estou sozinha Mako-chan - sorriu - Vocês dois sempre estão comigo.

Makoto solto uma pequena gargalhada, sua amiga nunca se deixava abater.

— Está bem – se deu por vencida - bom vou deixar os dois ingressos aqui. Se quiser convidar alguém... Já vou indo Himeko! Até mais.

— Até Mako-chan!

Himeko despede-se de sua amiga, vai para seu quarto tomar banho e resolve finalmente ver sobre o que eram os ingressos.

"Afinal o que a Mako-chan arrumou dessa vez...?"

Os ingressos amarelos eram de um concerto de música clássica, Himeko ficou pensativa, sua amiga não ouvia esse tipo de música.

"Hum... Onde será que ela arranjou isso? A não ser que..."

Em sua mente veio imagens da amiga rindo e imaginando um encontro romântico entre ela e Ohgami. Balançou a cabeça rindo, Makoto quando queria algo podia ser insistente.

Colocou um belo vestido longo vermelho com um leve decote. Prendeu seus cabelos, que iam até seus ombros, em um pequeno coque, deixando duas mechas soltas na frente. Colocou na sua bolsa sua fiel companheira de fotografias e pegou um táxi para o concerto.

xXx

Teatro de Mahoroba, a banda local da cidade sempre fazia apresentações no fim do mês. As famílias gostavam de se reunir, mas não era comum verem os jovens nesses concertos.

Himeko desceu do táxi desanimada ao ver o local.

"Talvez eu devesse não ter vindo..."

Entrou com sua máquina na mão, tirando fotos do local e das pessoas. Quando anunciaram que ia começar, sentou na primeira fileira perto do palco.

"Assim talvez eu não durma hihihi..."

— Senhoras e senhores, obrigado por estarem conosco esta noite. Vamos iniciar a noite com o mais novo membro de nosso grupo!

A cortina se levanta, a luzes diminuem e centram no palco. Um piano de cauda preto é iluminado. As luzes se acendem sobre uma garota em frente dele que começa a tocar.

— Deem boa vinda a Chikane Tsukihime.

A jovem pianista parecia concentrada, seus dedos começaram a dedilhar uma bela melodia. Todos se calaram, hipnotizados com a canção. Himeko estava espantada. Encontrando Chikane novamente seu coração se encheu de alegria e de um calor confortante.

xXx

 **Chikane POV**

Então a apresentação começou, estava nervosa. Não tinha medo de público, mas não conseguia me concentrar. Aquele sorriso, Himeko por que meu coração sente sua falta? Empenho meu coração nessa canção e desejo ardentemente que você estivesse aqui.

Não olho a multidão, olho o teclado e meus dedos parecem tomar vida. Eles deslizam com suavidade e tocam uma melodia distante. Não sei o que me deu. Não foi a canção que ensaiamos, mas a toco como se a conhece por toda minha vida.

Essa melodia... Preenche minha alma, em minha mente aparece aquele lindo sorriso, Himeko... Um sol que apareceu na minha vida. Alguns soluços discretos me despertam. Choro, alguém está chorando?

Olho finalmente o público e percebo. Terminei a canção e todos estavam emocionados, mas aquele choro... Vejo melhor e me espanto! Himeko sentada na primeira fila, seus olhos com algumas lágrimas, sorrindo. Todos levantam e batem palmas. Faço uma reverencia de agradecimento e deixo o palco.

Minhas pernas tremiam, Himeko. Sim! Ela estava ali e meu coração começou a bater mais rápido.

 **Himeko POV**

Chikane-chan! Ela era uma pianista? Começo ir aos bastidores sem perceber, eu precisava vê-la. Meu coração me dizia para encontrá-la. Chego lá, mas não a vejo. Chikane-chan, onde você está? Meu coração fica apertado. Mas logo se alivia ao vê-la saindo de uma das portas de camarim.

— Boa noite, Chikane-chan! – disparo um flash – O jornal da cidade vai gostar dessa. – sorrio ao vê-la vermelha.

— Himeko, já disse para não fazer isso por favor.

— Tcs tcs, Chikane-chan já disse que fotos surpresas são as melhores. – começo a rir com sua cara zangada.

— Bem vamos Himeko?

— Hum?

— Estamos atrapalhando as pessoas passarem.

Fico sem graça e pego a mão de Chikane a puxando para fora. Ela fica vermelha.

— Es-espere! Onde vamos?

— Estamos atrapalhando não é? Vamos lá fora, gostaria de tirar umas fotos sua, poderia?

Viro sorrindo, como desejava que ela respondesse sim - Afinal, acho que depois dessa apresentação logo você terá muitos fãs.

Chegamos à porta, não havia ninguém já que a apresentação continuava.

– E então Chikane-chan? Posso tirar algumas fotos?

 **Chikane POV**

Aquele sorriso, como poderia dizer não a aquele sorriso? Meu coração ficou alegre ao vê-la, talvez ela não tenha ido atrás de mim, mas não importa. Eu estou aqui agora com ela. Fico sem graça quando ela me pede para posar para uma foto.

Os flashes não paravam, como ela era enérgica. Escutamos a apresentação terminar.

— Himeko.

Ela para e fica me olhando.

— Sim, Chikane-chan?

— Preciso voltar – fico triste com seu sorriso desaparecendo do rosto – o encerramento...

— Compreendo...

Meu coração partia ao vê-la assim, sinto minhas bochechas arderem quando falo:

— Mas se quiser, pode me esperar? Depois da apresentação não tenho nada para fazer.

— SIM!

Ela abre um largo sorriso e me puxa novamente para dentro.

— Eii devagar, devagar!

— Vamos Chikane-chan! Seus fãs a espera.

Himeko... Nunca desejei tanto que o tempo passasse tão depressa como agora...

 **Continua...**

* * *

 **Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

"aspas": pensamentos

* * *

 **Kokoro No Miko – by Akuko no Oni**

 **Souma POV**

Eternidade? O que seria essa palavra, Himeko? Para mim... seu sorriso. Mesmo quando quebrou meu coração, você sorria, e bastou apenas isso para eu sobreviver. Kurusugawa-san... Um lindo sol que não posso tocar.

xXx

Duas senhoritas saiam rindo do Teatro de Mahoroba. Mas suas feições alegres mudam ao avistar um jovem rapaz.

— Ohgami-kun! – a fotografa se espanta.

— Kurusugawa, trabalhando por aqui hoje?

Chikane parece entristecer, ela cumprimenta o jovem e parece ficar meio aborrecida.

— Não, vim ver o concerto. E acabei encontrando uma amiga.

— Amiga? Você não tem muitas amigas – deu uma leve risada.

— Souma-kun...

— Hahahaha.

Chikane começou a andar para deixá-los a sós, quando Himeko segura sua mão e a empurra para frente de Souma.

— Himeko! – a pianista se assusta.

— Ohgami, essa é Tsukihime Chikane. Chikane-chan, esse é Ohgami Souma. Um amigo de infância.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo.

— Igualmente.

Trocaram um olhar penetrante ao apertarem suas mãos no cumprimento.

— Himeko, vai querer carona de volta?

— Não obrigada, Ohgami-kun. Nós vamos jantar.

— Hum. Está bem, se divirtam. Eu já vou indo. Boa noite Himeko. Boa noite Tsukihime-san.

Trocaram outro olhar penetrante, uma pequena tensão se montou, mas logo foi dissipada por Himeko puxando Chikane rindo, pedindo para que ela posasse para outra foto.

xXx

 **Souma POV**

Himeko... Quanto tempo não a vejo feliz desse jeito? Essa pessoa... seria ela que você estava esperando há tanto tempo?

Aquele olhar profundo, cortante. Já o vi em algum lugar... E meu coração, de repente Himeko, doeu como se tivesse partido em mil pedaços. Mas valia a pena, para ver seu sorriso...

xXx

— Himeko! Pa-pare de me puxar senão vou cair!

A enérgica fotógrafa puxava a pianista pela mão como se ela fosse uma criança pequena que ela não queria que se perdesse. Saíram da multidão de pessoas na porta do teatro e começaram a caminhar lentamente pela rua.

— Desculpe Chikane-chan. Então que tal jantarmos mesmo? – ficou rindo baixinho lembrando da cara de Souma.

— Jantarmos? – ficou surpresa.

— Claro. - sorriu - Você deve estar faminta depois de uma apresentação dessas. Chikane-chan você foi incrível! Que canção linda. Qual o nome dela?

— Eu não sei... – a pianista se entristeceu por um breve momento – quer dizer, não me lembro o nome agora, Himeko.

— Hum... Quem sabe você se lembre no jantar, Chikane-chan!

— Ah sim, claro.

Pegaram um táxi para o centro da cidade. Chikane estranhamente ficou calada dentro do carro olhando a paisagem pela janela, enquanto Himeko tentava arrancar dela mais que monólogos. Finalmente chegaram ao seu destino. Himeko abriu a porta para a distraída pianista e estendeu a mão.

— Vamos? Chikane-chan.

xXx

 **Chikane POV**

— Hum?

Sinto minhas bochechas arderem, Himeko sorrindo lindamente a me estender a mão. Que idiotice, estou parecendo uma boba. Chegamos ao lindo restaurante. Sua entrada denunciava a classe do local.

— Chikane-chan? O táxi tem que ir hihihi.

— Oh! Desculpe!

Baka! Baka! Quantas vezes será que ela me chamou? O _maître_ parecia conhecê-la e nos sentamos e um local maravilhoso do restaurante. Grande, não, enorme eu diria era o local. Alguns casais dançavam a música lenta e romântica que preenchia o ambiente. Me perdi observando os detalhes.

— É lindo não é mesmo?

— Hum?! Ah sim maravilhoso Himeko. – droga se eu continuar distraída ela vai se magoar.

— Esse restaurante pertence a nobre família dos Himemiya, já fiz alguns trabalhos para eles, desde então, tenho passe livre por aqui. Espero que esteja com fome Chikane-chan!

E ela deu mais um de seus maravilhosos sorrisos. Himeko quando estou perto de você o mundo parece parar e você se torna o sol que ilumina tudo ao redor...

xXx

 **Himeko POV**

Chikane-chan está tão distraída. Tenho medo que eu tenha falado algo que a tenha magoado, não, não! Eu não posso magoar alguém tão doce, espero que não tenha feito nada de errado ao convidá-la para comer, talvez ela tivesse outros planos ou ahhh! O que devo fazer Chikane-chan? Meus pensamentos são interrompidos pelo garçom que se aproxima e pedimos uma entrada leve.

Seus modos são tão finos, parece uma linda princesa se portando a mesa e me perco observando seus olhos de um profundo azul. Aquela doce melodia que ela tocou no teatro invade minha mente e dessa vez eu que sou pega perdida em pensamentos.

— Himeko?

A linda princesa balança suas mãos a minha frente para me acordar, sinto minhas bochechas arderem.

— Chikane-chan, desculpe, então gostou daqui? – sorrio.

— Sim, Himeko, é realmente maravilhoso. Obrigada.

Ela cora após agradecer, ah que lindo eu preciso tirar uma foto dela assim. Começo a rir baixinho pensando na reação dela se eu fizesse isso no restaurante.

— O que? – ela me olha curiosa.

— Nada, nada mesmo.

Olho divertida para cara confusa e levemente irritada dela e começamos a comer.

xXx

A jovem pianista e sua companhia fotógrafa comiam animadamente, conversando amenidades. Muitas vezes viam-se as duas ficarem vermelhas, parecia uma disputa para ver qual ficava mais. Estavam tão entretidas que não perceberam um senhor se aproximar.

— Boa noite Kurusugawa-san – fez uma pequena reverencia – Há quanto tempo!

Himeko levou um susto e levantou rapidamente para cumprimentar o simpático senhor.

— Boa noite, senhor Himemiya! Que prazer em vê-lo. Realmente faz muito tempo que não nos vemos. – ela sorri.

— Fico contente em vê-la minha jovem. Vejo que está acompanhada hoje, boa noite senhorita.

O senhor Himemiya pegou a mão da pianista e beijou levemente cumprimentando-a. Chikane corou e levantou cumprimentando-o com uma pequena reverencia.

— Boa noite senhor.

— Senhor Himemiya deixe-me apresenta-lo minha amiga e jovem pianista do teatro de Mahoroba! Tsukihime Chikane. – Himeko sorria largamente.

— Ah que honra! Agora que mencionou realmente parece ela, ela saiu tão rapidamente que não teve como parabeniza-la. Foi um lindo espetáculo, Tsukihime-san.

— O... Obrigada, Senhor.

Chikane parecia um pimentão de tão vermelha que estava. O simpático senhor Himemiya sorriu e pediu a pianista para que tocasse no restaurante. Com alguma insistência, nada discreta, de Himeko ela cedeu a sua timidez e se posicionou no piano de cauda do restaurante.

xXx

 **Himeko POV**

Novamente Chikane-chan estava a tocar piano. Aquela mesma melodia... Melodia distante que parecia ecoar em meu coração e ressoar em minha alma. Chikane-chan... Seus profundos olhos azuis parecem a imensidão do mar, mais fundo e fundo ficava quando você está a tocar.

Se anjos tocam a melodia divina, naquele momento você é meu anjo e seus dedos a fazem sublime. E não percebo que meu coração começa a se encher completamente com você. Elegante e bela como a lua. Chikane-chan...

 **Souma POV**

Essa melodia... Será que já a ouvi antes? Ela me traz uma sensação ruim... Algo doloroso, nunca senti nada assim ouvindo uma melodia. Buscando com os olhos a fonte dela, a vejo. Meu lindo sol. Himeko você sorri lindamente, mas meus olhos encontram a fonte daquela canção. Aquela jovem de olhos profundos, eu posso dizer que ela toca com sua alma e apenas para alguém ali no restaurante.

Um ódio profundo toma conta de meu ser... O que estou pensando, balanço minha cabeça para afastar pensamentos e como uma mariposa segue a luz, vou em direção a aquele lindo sol.

 **Continua...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kokoro no Miko – by Akuko no Oni**

Capítulo 4

A pianista tocava concentrada, Souma já estava quase alcançando a mesa da fotógrafa quando o Sr. Himemiya acena.

"Droga..."

— Boa noite Sr. Himemiya – reverencia.

— Ohgami-san que raro vê-lo por aqui no restaurante. Como vão as corridas?

— A equipe está na frente senhor. Creio que esse ano nossa vitória é garantida.

— Hahaha a força de juventude sempre ganha Ohgami-san. Venha jante comigo essa noite!

Souma seguia o Sr. Himemiya aborrecido, sua chance de falar com Himeko fora perdida, afinal, o patrocinador da sua equipe de carros de corrida não poderia ser contrariado. Ainda era um piloto novato no ramo, mas com o patrocinador suas chances aumentavam cada vez mais.

Chikane termina de tocar e recebe aplausos dos clientes, agradece a todos e volta à mesa onde é recebida com um abraço caloroso de Himeko.

— Chikane-chan! Que lindo, foi maravilhoso!

— A.. arigato – disse sem graça.

A pianista senta-se para tomar algo, quando sente a mesa ser observada. Logo avista o jovem que vira mais cedo.

"Ele... está nos seguindo?"

Sua face fica levemente aborrecida, Himeko a chama e percebe que ela olha pra algum lugar.

— Algum problema, Chikane-chan?

— Nenhum Himeko. Acho que ainda não agradeci pelo convite neh? Você... você – estava corada – pode ir jantar lá em casa algum dia como agradecimento.

"KYA um convite da Chikane-chan devo estar sonhando!"

— Hai! – se exalta fotógrafa que logo fica vermelha por ter chamado a atenção de quem estava ao redor – Quer dizer, claro adoraria e não precisa agradecer Chikane-chan, fui eu quem a convidou certo? – deu piscadinha.

A pianista sorriu singela.

xXx

 **Himeko POV**

Ela sorriu, a linda lua sorriu para mim. Ah como era lindo aquele resplendor. Eu deveria convidá-la mais vezes para jantar. Como sempre me perco naquela imensidão azul dos seus olhos. Já está ficando tarde, queria que o tempo parasse. O que devo fazer Chikane-chan? Não quero ir embora... Suspiro derrotada, o relógio está ganhando de mim.

 **Chikane POV**

Bebo mais um gole do meu suco, não consigo deixar de observar a mesa daquele Ohgami. Estranho... ele me olha também, com ciúmes? Não devíamos o olhar, então ouço um suspiro de Himeko.

— Tudo bem Himeko?

Ela parece se assustar, estava distraída.

— Sim. Acho que está na hora de irmos.

Ela parece triste ao dizer isso, ao ver as horas também me surpreendo como o tempo passou rápido ao lado dela. Um sol quente e divertido. Himeko não queria ir embora também... Desvio o olhar e ouço umas das pedras de gelo do meu copo escorregar entre as outras.

— Certo... Himeko, posso terminar o suco primeiro? – tento ganhar um pouco mais de tempo.

— Claro! Chikane-chan as sobremesas! Quase ia esquecendo nham nham!

Ela sorria largamente enquanto chamava o garçom, rio baixinho, ela parecia uma criança, mesmo sendo mais velha que eu. Como será que ela reagiria ao saber minha idade? Rio um pouco mais imaginando a cara dela.

— Hum?! Chikane-chan do que está rindo?

— Nada. Nada mesmo.

Sorrio divertida.

 **Himeko POV**

Começo a rir, ela estava me imitando? Ela começa a rir comigo e meu coração se enche de alegria. Mas algo me intrigava, ela olhava algo às vezes, fico curiosa sobre o que seria. Nossas sobremesas chegam e começamos a comer.

— Himeko, por que você virou fotógrafa? – ela me pergunta em meio nossa conversa.

— Uma amiga me ensinou, desde então gosto muito de tirar fotografias.

— Parece divertido, deve ser uma ótima amiga. – ela come mais pedaço de torta.

— Sim! Passávamos muito tempo revelando as fotos e fazíamos bagunça, mas no fim sempre saía as fotos. – começo a rir.

— E ela se tornou fotógrafa como você?

Paro para pensar na pergunta dela, tento lembrar da minha amiga e a única coisa que me veem a mente é o álbum de fotografias branco que ganhei dessa pessoa. Afinal, eu não me lembrava e isso me entristeceu...

— Eu não me lembro. – digo sem graça.

Ela parece não se importar, mas aquilo me deixou intrigada.

xXx

As duas garotas terminam seu jantar. A música que tocava no restaurante volta a preencher o ambiente, deixando o clima calmo e acolhedor. Logo iriam fechar e já estava ficando vazio.

Chikane e Himeko levantam da mesa para ir embora, quando o Sr. Himemiya chama a fotógrafa para se despedir.

— Sr. Himemiya, ainda está por aqui, pensei que já tivesse ido.

— Hoje fiquei conversando com Ohgami-san e esqueci do tempo. – o nobre senhor riu divertido.

"Ohgami-kun?"

— Yo Kurusugawa-san!

A fotógrafa se assusta ao ver o piloto voltando do banheiro masculino. A pianista que já havia o visto apenas fica mais séria que o costume, cumprimentando-o rapidamente.

— Souma-kun, não havia o visto. Bem já estamos indo. Boa noite aos dois.

— Querem carona?

— Não obrigada Souma-kun. Já estamos de partida, o táxi está esperando lá fora.

"Táxi?"

Chikane fica pensativa até ser chamada por Himeko para irem, mas o piloto insiste.

— Então que tal uma dança – olhou para a cara da pianista – Para compensar o jantar perdido, não vai negar o pedido de um amigo, né Himeko? – sorriu cinicamente.

— Oh que maravilhoso, meus melhores empregados dançando, vai ser ótimo para o restaurante. Por favor, Kurusugawa-san.

O senhor Himemiya pediu gentilmente, tinha grande estima por Souma e Himeko e como Makoto, gostaria que eles ficassem juntos.

Chikane olhava fria para Souma, eles encaram um ao outro.

— Errr, desculpe Sr. Himemiya o táxi está nos esperando.

— Oh não se preocupe, eu mando um dos carros da família levar vocês.

— Ou eu posso dar carona a vocês. Vamos!

Ele pega na mão de Himeko a puxando para uma dança, enquanto Sr. Himemiya e Chikane observavam.

— Es.. espere!

 **Continua...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kokoro no Miko – by Akuko no Oni**

Capítulo final

— O que pensa que está fazendo? – sussurrou a fotógrafa.

— Atendendo ao pedido do Sr. Himemiya. – o piloto continuava seu caminho até o salão de dança.

— Ohgami... – Himeko disse zangada – O convite foi seu...

Souma ignorou a irritação da fotógrafa e seguiu para o salão, onde havia apenas quatro casais dançando uma música lenta. Juntaram-se a eles quando se iniciou uma nova música. Uma melodia tocada apenas ao piano preenchia o ambiente.

Chikane observava os dois se posicionarem e sentia um ódio profundo tomar conta de si. Não entendia, nunca havia se sentido assim antes e isso a irritava mais, Souma conseguia a tirar do sério e jurava acabar com isso logo.

Eles começaram a dançar, Souma enlaçou a cintura de Himeko, ela tentou se afastar dele o máximo que pode e assim permaneceram. Então começaram a conversar sussurrando, para não incomodar os casais ao redor.

— Himeko você está linda hoje.

— Souma-kun... – disse com cara emburrada. – Vou perder o táxi.

— Já disse para não se preocupar com isso. Táxis fantasmas não cobram por corrida perdida.

— Mas é verdade!

Ela corou de raiva ou seria vergonha e desviou o olhar para Chikane, que não perdia sequer um movimento dos dois. Ainda permanecia de pé ao lado do Sr. Himemiya.

— Tenho que leva-la para casa, eu a convidei e está tarde.

Souma conduziu Himeko pelo salão, para que ela ficasse de costas a pianista e deu uma leve risada.

— Himeko... Eu...

— Você já sabe o que eu sinto Souma-kun.

Himeko o olhou triste, o piloto olhava insistentemente a pianista com um sorriso cínico no rosto. Então começou a aproximar os lábios para a orelha da fotógrafa sussurrando ainda mais.

— Eu realmente te amo... Hi-me-ko.

 **Chikane POV**

O que ele pretende fazer? Maldito está sorrindo para mim. Himeko, uma fúria toma conta de mim. Admito estou com ciúmes. Ciúmes?! Estou tão concentrada observando-os que não percebo o Sr. Himemiya puxando a cadeira para eu me sentar.

— Sente-se Tsukihime-san. Prometo que assim que terminar a dança mando o carro leva-las.

Ele está ajeitando uma mecha do seu cabelo. Himeko...

— Tsukihime-san.

— Hai? – vejo a cadeira – Desculpe, me distraí.

— Hahaha não se preocupe, eu compreendo. Eles parecem um casal promissor. Desde mais novos sempre estiveram juntos pelo que soube. Dará um lindo casamento. Considero-os como filhos, já que minha esposa e eu não tivemos essa oportunidade dos deuses.

Um casal... Garotas não podem ser um casal... O que estou pensando? Por que esses pensamentos agora? Nos conhecemos há apenas alguns dias. Himeko... Você parece uma rainha dançando, o casal perfeito, talvez o nobre senhor tenha razão. Ele está aproximando dos seus lábios. Ele vai...

— Com licença Sr. Himemiya, irei dispensar o táxi na porta.

 **Souma POV**

— Souma-kun o que você...

— Shiiii...

Coloco meus dedos sobre seus lábios Himeko, nosso primeiro beijo. Gostaria que fosse o primeiro de muitos, eu te protegeria para sempre, mas algo me diz que será o último. Você parece um pouco surpresa, não vai reagir. Rio mentalmente ao ver pelo canto dos olhos a pianista saindo, ela não quis ver. Seguro sua cintura delicadamente e toco seus lábios macios suavemente. Vou guardar essa eternidade momentânea comigo para sempre. Um toque tão breve...

Afasto-me quando sinto as lágrimas de raiva rolarem por seu rosto, perdoe-me só queria uma lembrança. Meu rosto começa a arder...

xXx

Um sonoro tapa ecoa, Souma permanece calmo, mesmo com os olhares voltados para os dois. A fotógrafa o olhava com extrema fúria, pronto para liberar outro quando vê Chikane saindo pela porta.

— Eu... eu – estava nervosa demais para falar.

— Himeko vá.

Ela olhou confusa para ele e seguiu em direção a porta apressada, enquanto o piloto seguiu em direção a mesa do Sr. Himemiya, que o aguardava com um copo de bebida sobre a mesa.

— A noite está linda, não é Ohgami-san. Um drinque para o coração.

— Arigato. Uma noite de lua cheia... – sussurrou para si mesmo e estendeu o copo – Um brinde! Aos corações quebrados.

— Um brinde! – o nobre senhor o acompanhou em um gole.

 **Himeko POV**

— Chikane-chan! Chikane-chan! – chamo por você. - Onde você está?

O que devo fazer Chikane-chan! Meus pensamentos estão a mil, corro para a porta do restaurante e o não a vejo. Começo a me desesperar quando o maître diz que não a viu. Olho para o céu, uma linda noite de lua cheia e lembro da imensidão de seus olhos. Corro até a esquina, na esperança de avistá-la e nada. Sinto meus olhos arderem. Baka! Não é hora de chorar. Corro imediatamente para a outra esquina com os olhos embaçados devido as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Meu salto quebra bem quando consigo alcançar meu objetivo, mas sinto alguém me aparar antes que eu caia.

 **Chikane POV**

— Chikane-chan!

Ela me abraça desesperada. Um abraço tão morno, mas logo caímos ao chão, com ela desequilibrando devido ao salto quebrado.

— Você está bem, Himeko?

 **Himeko POV**

As lágrimas não paravam de cair.

— Desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa Chikane-chan, você estava me esperando para irmos embora e eu a deixe esperando. Por favor não fique zangada comigo.

O lindo anjo de cabelo negro limpa as lágrimas do meu rosto e sorria. Como aquele sorriso me confortava, talvez ela não estive tão brava comigo. Ela me ajuda a levantar.

— Himeko, desculpa. Eu não estava indo embora, apenas fui ao telefone público fazer uma ligação. Seu pé dói?

Algo me dizia que ela não mentia, disse que não com a minha cabeça e caminhamos para um banco da praça que estava do outro lado da rua.

— Podia ter usado meu celular. – fico rindo ao lembrar que minha bolsa estava com ela. Ela cora.

— Tem razão me esqueci.

Meu coração fica finalmente aliviado, com a certeza de que ela não me deixaria. Ela não iria embora com minha bolsa hahaha!

xXx

A pianista e a fotógrafa ficam mudas por um tempo, o silêncio já estava ficando terrível. Himeko suspira cansada, encostada ao banco, com sua cabeça inclinada olhando a noite escura.

— Era uma ligação importante? Ah desculpa, o que estou perguntando. – ela fica sem graça.

A pianista que também observava o céu, desvia sua atenção para silhueta de Himeko sobre a luz da lua.

— Estava chamando um táxi.

Elas olham uma para outra e caem na gargalhada. Riem até ficar quase sem ar.

— Obrigada, Chikane-chan.

As jovens continuavam a se olhar e ambas reparam nos seus colares de conchinhas.

— Para cada concha de dois lados... – iniciou Himeko.

— Existe uma outra metade. – finalizou Chikane.

Elas colocaram suas conchinhas uma perto da outra e elas se encaixaram perfeitamente. A proximidade foi suficiente, Himeko tocou gentilmente o rosto de Chikane e iniciaram um longo e terno beijo.

xXx

A pessoa que espero nesse mundo, a pessoa que me pediu para buscá-la. Chikane-chan, enquanto nos beijamos lembro de nossas últimas palavras. As lágrimas que davam um gosto salgado ao nosso beijo, não atrapalharam. Finalmente encontrei você.

Nos apaixonamos de novo? Não... Sempre nos amamos desde o início. Esse é nosso verdadeiro destino, Chikane-chan.

 **OWARI**

* * *

Tem uma song-fic de continuação que logo post /Obrigada a quem leu até aqui.


End file.
